Love, Love, Love
by joe jonas luver 4 ever
Summary: Kevin and Lily are married and have 3 kids 2 are named after Oliver and Jackson because of what happened in the accident Now Lily is kind of depressed but Miley is miserable and what happenes to Joe and Nick you'll just have to read
1. They're Back!

Love, Love, Love

I don't own Hannah Montana or the Jonas Brothers

Hi my name is Lily Jonas I'm married to Kevin Jonas of the Jonas brothers. I'm 20 and Kevin is 25 we have 3 kids 2 boys and a girl their names are Oliver and jackson which are twins and they are 2 and Ellis she is 1 and daddy's little girl. Now i am just waiting for kevin to get home from being on tour for 3 months with his brothers Nick and Joe. Nick and Miley have been married for 6 months Miley was just miserable after what happened to oliver and jackson but that is a story for another time. Nick and Miley are expecting a little boy and a little girl in 3 months and Joe is engaged to my sister Heidi.

**Lily's P.O.V.**

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

Hold on. I said as I let down Oliver and ran to the phone

Hello. I said

Hey sweetheart. Kevin said

Hey Kev. I said

I miss. Kevin said

I miss you too. I said

Where are you? I asked

Right outside Wyckoff. Kevin said

What really? I screamed

Yep. Kevin said

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Hold on i called _

Hold on Kevin someone is at the door. I said

O.K. Kevin said

when I opened the door Miley and Heidi were standing there.

Hey Miley hey Heidi I said and let them in and gave them both a hug

Kevin are you still there? I asked

Yeah. Kevin said

Who was at the door? Kevin asked

Oh no one. I said

Hey tell Joe and Nick to come inside before going home

Um o.k. Kevin said

Why? Kevin asked

I just want to see my brother in laws can't I do that? I asked

Yes you can I was just wondering. Kevin said

Well any way were are you now? I asked

Almost home! Kevin practically screamed

O.k sorry! Kevin screamed back _Then Ellis started to cry_

O.k we are done now Ellis is starting to cry. I said

OH I can't wait to see my little girl. Kevin said

O.k. now tell me where you are exactlly because you didn't answer the question very well. I said

We are just know turning on our street. Kevin said

WHAT REALLY! I yelled

YES! Kevin yelled back

_Ellis started to cry even more._

O.k. I've got to go Ellis is crying a lot. I said

O.k. Bye love you. Kevin said

Bye love you too. I said

_Then I hung up the phone and picked Ellis up and walked over to Heidi and Miley. Where they were sitting on the couch and I sat down in the rocking chair with Ellis waiting for Kevin._

So are you two excited to see them? I asked

Yes. Miley and Heidi said at the same time

Well I hope they get here soon. Heidi said

I have just missed Joe's goofiness. Heidi said

Well Kevin said they were just now turning on to our street so they should be here soon. I said

I don't know but if it isn't it now is. Heidi said

O.K. then what about you Miley? I asked

_And I turned and looked at her. She was crying so I rushed over to her and sat right next to her on the couch and Heidi and I both hugged her (and Ellis.)_

What's wrong? I asked her

3 months is too long to be away from someone like Nick. Miley sniffled

Oh Miles it will be alright there almost here. I said

I know but I have missed his face, his kisses, his hugs, I miss everything about him. Miley said between sobs

Oh Miles look out the window I think I can see their tour bus. I said

Really. Miley sniffled

_Then Heidi and I helped her to get up because she's so pregnant then when she saw it too she wobbled to the door opened it then Heidi and I ran after her and pulled her in._

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Why the heck did you do that? I asked

Because us being here is a surprise remember? Heidi asked

Oh yeah sorry I almost ruined it with my stupid pregnant women raging hormones. I said

It's alright. Lily said

I don't think they really care as long as they get to see us. Heidi said

**Lily's P.O.V.**

That's true. Miley and I said together.

_Right then we heard the bus in the driveway and we tried to hurry Miley into the living room while I was still carrying Ellis and then I heard the front door open and Kevin, Joe, and Nick walk in._

Sweetheart I'm home. Kevin yelled

_I then grabbed Oliver and Jackson and Led them into entryway with Ellis in my arms._

Hi honey. I said

Hi sweetheart. Kevin said embracing both Ellis and I into a big hug and kissed us both on the forehead and Ellis laughed and said her first word dada.

Oh my gosh she just said her first word and it was dada. Kevin said

I know it's great but I think there are 2 little boys that would like to say hello to their dad. I said

Oh and who might that be? Kevin asked

Us, Us! Both Oliver and Jackson said at the same time.

Hello boys. Kevin said

Hi daddy. Oliver said

Hi daddy. Jackson said

While Kevin was talking to the boys I went over and hugged Joe and Nick.

Hi Guys. I said

Hey Lily. They both said

Oh good. I said

But I'm better since you guys are home. I said

Are you excited to see Miley? I asked Nick

Yes. Nick said

Are you excited to see Heidi? I asked Joe

Yes. Joe said

Well that's good. I said

Hey will you hold Ellis for me Nick I will be right back. I asked

Yeah sure. Nick said

Then I half walked half ran into the living room and got Heidi and Miley and took them into the entryway.

Meanwhile…

**Kevin's P.O.V.**

What is she doing? I asked

I don't know she asked me to hold your kid. Nick said

She's your niece. I said

She's your kid. Nick said

Your niece. I said

Your kid. Nick said

Guys. Joe yelled

What. Both Nick and I yelled

She obviously wants me so give her here. Joe said

Nick gave Ellis to Joe and she started to cry.

Hahaha. Nick laughed

It's not funny. Joe said

It kind of is. I said

Now give her here let me hold my little baby girl. I said

Then she immediately stopped crying

Well look who she wants now. I said

Oh shut up. Joe said

**Nick's P.O.V.**

Then Lily walked in with 2 people I couldn't believe my eyes it was Heidi and Miley.

There is chapter 1 hope you liked it please review and let me know if you have any ideas for the story

Chow ;-)

-Kate


	2. Whatever Happened to My Love

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana.**

Nick's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh Miley! I said and ran over and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting he and the babies.

Oh my gosh Nick! Miley said

I have missed you so much. Miley said

Oh no I missed you more. I said

No I missed you more. Miley said

No I missed you more. I said

No I. Miley said

O.K. that is enough you both missed each other the same O.K. Lily said

O.K. I said

O.K. Miley said

Joe's P.O.V.

Heidi I can't Believe you're here. I said

Well this is my sister's house. Heidi said

True but still I am so happy to see you. I said

I know me too. Heidi said

Then I grabbed her and hugged her with all my might and kissed her on the lips.

Eww get a room. Jackson said

Jackson! Both Lily and Kevin said at the same time.

Jackson say you're sorry. Lily said

No. Jackson said

Yes. Lily said

No. Jackson said

Yes. Lily said

Ha I win so say you're sorry to your Uncle Joe. Lily said

O.K. fine I'm sorry Uncle Joey. Jackson said

Oh its O.K. little man. I said

Can I go play now mommy? Jackson asked

Yeah sure go play. Lily said

Come on Oliver. Jackson said running after him.

Oh Jackson acts just like the older Jackson sometimes it's weird. Lily said

And little Oliver acts like a doughnut sometimes. Lily said

Lily you promised you wouldn't talk about them. Miley said

I know it's just hard sometimes you know because they act like Oliver and Jackson so much. It's a good thing they both got Kevin's curly hair and my blue eyes or I swear Jackson would look just like the older Jackson with his blonde hair and brown eyes and Oliver with his long shaggy brown hair and green eyes. Lily said

I'm sorry. Lily said

Its O.K. Miley said and they gave each other a hug

Can I ask something? Heidi asked

Yeah sure. Miley said

What happened to Oliver and Jackson? Heidi asked

Um Heidi I don't think that is such a good idea. I said

No. No. It's O.K. I can handle telling it now. Miley said

Are you sure Miles? Nick asked

Yes I'm sure. Miley said

Miley's P.O.V.

Well first lets go sit down in the living room. Miley said

O.k. everyone said together

When everyone was sat down on the couches, chairs, and the floor I started to tell what happened.

_No one really Knows what happened that night expect for Lily. I thought to myself_

Well it was my birthday and Oliver, Jackson, and Lily were taking me out to dinner. When we got on the highway to Los Angeles it started to storm and the roads got really; really wet and I told Oliver to be careful and he just said O.K. I will because my angel is in the car. As we got into L.A. I started to calm down a little because we were all most to the restaurant but then Oliver and Jackson started to mess around in the seats and swerve and stuff it drove me nuts I thought I was going to going to break Lily's hand I was squeezing it so hard. Oliver wasn't paying attention and ran a red light but fortunately It was luck on his part until we went through the green light and saw bright lights coming towards us.

**Oh cliffhanger sorry see what happens in the next chapter tell me what you think of the story so far. Chow ;-)**

**-Kate **


	3. Losing You

Losing You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I just closed my eyes and held onto Lily's hand, I knew it would all be over soon. As I heard the wheels screech and the car hit the truck I bit my lip and started to cry and pray thinking that it was my time to go. But instead I woke up in the hospital room with Lily. I started to scream and a nurse came running in and asked what was wrong and I got angry and started to yell.

What's wrong? What's wrong? What kind of question is that? I asked

The last thing I remember is being in a car accident and now I wake up in a hospital with my bestfriend across from me with cuts and brusies all over her and not a sign of my brother or my husband. That's what's wrong ladie! I yelled

Now can you tell me where my brother and husband are please? I asked

Yes miss but can you calm down? The nurse asked

No I can't calm down. I said

O.K. then your husband and brother are across the hall but they are in very bad conditions as are the both of you. The Nurse said

What do you mean as are we? I asked

Well your friend is in a coma and you we thought we were going to lose you. The Nurse said

Wait you never told me this part. Nick said

I know. I said

It was really hard to tell you the parts I did tell you let alone try to tell you the whole thing. I said

Well who does know the whole thing? Kevin asked

Lily. I said

Why doesn't Heidi know any of this? Joe asked

Well she lived in canada and didn't talk to Lily for reasons I will never. I said

But she was called to the hospital for Lily but Lily told her what happend just that she was in a bad accident and that Heidi didn't need to know the rest. I said

Anyway back to the story. I said

The Nurse said I could go see Oliver and Jackson. So as I walked acros the hall into their room I caught a glimse of my in the mirror in the doorway of their room I looked awful I had cuts, brusies, gashes, and scrapes all over my body but I was too afraid to cry because I knew that it would hurt to much. So I picked my self up and walked into the room and saw both of them laying there in a deep, deep sleep I knew they were both in a coma from the way they laid there motionless without even a deep breath. They had far worse cuts and brusies on them than Lily and I when I saw their bodies I couldn't help it I just cried and cried and cried from the site of them and the pain on my face with the tears running through the cuts and gashes on my face. I knew that it would be long till they were gone and I would be all alone; well I mean no brother, no husband that's what I thought till you guys showed up to be great friends. Well anyway the nurse asked if there was anyone she could call I told her Oliver's parents are both dead but you can call Jackson and I's dad, Lily's parents and you guys.

Um excuse me Miss Oken. The Nurse said

Yes. I said

I called your father, Miss Truscott's parents, Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas. The Nurse said

Thank you. I said

They said they would be here as soon as can. The Nurse said

By the way I'm Rena. Rena said

(A.N. by the way you pronounce the name like raina)

Oh pretty name and I'm Miley but you probable already know that. I said then we shock each others hand

Well I will leave you alone and I will come check on you later o.k. Rena said

O.k. I said Then she turned around and walked out the door and closed it behind her. When I knew Rena was gone I climbed out of the bed and scooted a chair next to Lily's bed and talked to her.

Hey Lily it's Miley. I said

I don't know if you can me or not but i heard if you talk to a person in a coma that it helps wake them up. I said

Lily please wake up I need you. I said I could feel the tears forming in my eyes I couldn't hold them back and I didn't want to.

Oliver and Jackson. I said as I began to cry and I took a deep breath.

Lily; Oliver and Jackson are dying and I don't know what to do. I said

Well you could start by coming over here and giving me a hug than tell me what in the world happened. A voice said behind me and I turned around and it was my dad so I ran over and gave him a hug.

Oh daddy. I said As he wrapped me up in a big hug.

Miles you scared me I thought I was losing you. My Dad said

Miles what happened? My Dad asked So I told him what happened.

(A.N. I didn't want to have to type what happened again because that would take too long)

Then we heard a knock on the door.

Um Miley you have some visitors. Rena said

Thank you Rena you can bring them in. I said Then everyone piled into the room; Lily's parents were the first ones in and they both gave me a hug.

Oh Miley how are you? Lily's Mom asked

Heather what kind of question is that the girl has just been in a car crash. Lily's dad said

Well Robert I didn't know what else to say. Heather said

Guys. I said

I've been better just a little pain here and there but other than that I'm fine. I said

Oh well that's good. Robert said

Where is Lily? Heather asked

Over there. I said pointing across the room to Lily.

Hey Miley. I heard someone say then I turned to see who it was.

Oh hey Nick. I said

Hey Kevin, hey Joe. I said

Wow you look awful. Joe said

Um Miles I'm gonna go check on your brother and Oliver. My dad said

O.K. I said

Uh Joe I don't really know what to say to that. I said Then Kevin hit Joe in the back of the head.

Kevin that hurt when you hit me. Joe said

Well you shouldn't have said something stupid. Kevin said

Guys stop. I said

Anyway back to the story. I said

Well anyway it's great to see you guys. I said and the 3 of them gave me a hug.

**Hey guys that was chapter 3 hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think. I think in the next chapter I will wake Lily up and have Oliver and Jackson die but I'm not sure so tell me what you think I should do in the next chapter. ;-) Chow**

**-Kate**


	4. I'm Sorry and Congrats

**I'm Sorry and Congrats**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana I forgot to mention that Lily and Kevin were already married when this happened so I'm going to go back and fix her last name in the other chapters.**

**MILEY'S P.O.V.**

"Hey Lils it's mom and dad." Heather said

"Um we can't stay we just came to see how you were doing so bye." Robert said Then both Heather and Robert left the room shutting the door behind them. Then Rena walked in.

"Uh Miley should I call someone else for Mrs. Jonas?" Rena asked

"Yeah that would be nice you can call sister Heidi the number is 771-1067." I said

"O.k. I will go and call." Rena said then she walked back out the door.

"I can't believe they just left like that." Nick said

"I can." Lily said in a sleepy tone.

"Oh my gosh Lily you're awake." Kevin said and ran over to Lily hugged her and kisser her on the lips.

"Get out the heck out of the way Kevin." I said

"Lily." I said With tears in my eyes.

"Miley." Lily said with tears in her eyes too then I gave Lily a big hug and said.

"I thought I was lose everyone."I said

"What do you mean Miles?" Lily asked

"I mean you were in a coma and you have cuts, bruises, and gashes everywhere then there is Oliver and Jackson god Lily Oliver and Jackson are going to die." I said between sobs I was shaking so hard Nick came over and hugged me to try and stop me from shaking.

"Miley don't say that." Nick said

"Well Nick You obviously haven't seen them have you?" I asked with my teeth clenched together.

"No." Nick said looking down at the floor.

"Sorry." Nick said looking back up at my face.

"No It's O.K. you didn't know." I said looking up into his eyes feeling bad for yelling at him.

"I'm just glad you guys are here come give me a hug." I said then Kevin, Nick, and Joe walked over and gave me a hug then the nurse walked in.

"Ah Mrs. Jonas you are awake O.K. lets see the tests look alright and you and the babies seem to be doing fine." Rena said

"Grea wait did you just say babies?" Lily asked

"Wait you said babies don't you mean baby?" Kevin asked

"No babies your wife is having twins." Rena said

"Oh my god Lily you're pregnant with twins!" Kevin practically screamed

"No shit Sherlock." Lily said

"well my goodness Lillian." Kevin said

"Sorry Paul." Lily said with a smirk.

"Well anyway Lily is 3 months pregnant." Rena said

"Wow I can't believe you are that far along Lily." Kevin said

"yeah either can I." Lily said

"I'm surprised that you two haven't thought anything of the morning sickness." Rena said

"Well I only had it for couple of weeks maybe a month I just thought I had the flu or something." Lily said

"Well people don't have the flu for a month let alone 2 weeks usually only a week." Rena said

"Wow congratulations Lily." Miley said

"Congrats." Joe said

"Congratulations." Nick said

"Thank you guys." Kevin and Lily said together then Lily looked up at kevin smirked and said "Kev we are going to be parents."

"I know Lil it feels amazing." Kevin said

"I love you Lillian Marie Jonas." Kevin said

"I love you too Paul Kevin Jonas the 2nd." Lily said

"Did you really have to add the 2nd to the end of Paul Kevin Jonas?" Kevin asked

"Yes I did Sir." Lily said

"So when do we get to know the sex of the babies?" Kevin asked

"Um in about a month." Rena said

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

"Wait a minute I can't believe you two didn't know that Lily was pregnant." Heidi said

" Yeah either can we I just thought I had the flu or something." I said

"O.K. can we get back to the story now." Miley said

"Yes we can." I said

**MILEY'S P.O.V.**

Then I heard my dad yelling for the doctor and I also heard a bunch of beeping noises coming from across the room. So we all ran across the hall to were my dad was sitting with his head in his hands.

"The doctor is in there now but Miles I'm going to tell you this now I don't know if they are going to make it or not." My dad said

"They what do you mean they?" I asked

"Both of the moniters started to beep so they are trying get them back to a normal heat beat." My dad said

"Oh My God they are both going to die." I said then I sat down in the chair next to my dad he put his arm around me and I started to cry. Then a hour later the doctor came out and said "I'm sorry Oliver is gone we tried everything we could."

"But what about Jackson?" My dad asked

"Well we got his heart back up to a consistant rate but he is still in a coma. And I am so sorry for the loss miss Oken." The doctor said

"Thank you doctor." I said then Nick came and sat down next to me gave me a hug and wipped the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Miles." Nick said

"Thank you." I said

"I'm sorry." Joe said

"We're sorry too." Lily and Kevin said

"Thank you guys But if you would excuse me I would liek to go say goodbye to Oliver." I said Then I got up walked into the room and wakled over and sat in the chair next to him and took his hand and started to talk to him.

"Hey Ollie it's me Miles." I said

"I just wanted to say I love you, goodbye and I will never forget you Oliver Oken I will forever and always be in love with you." I said as a single tear ran down my cheek.

"The only thing that I could wish for right now is for you to be alive. I mean god I can't believe you are gone." I said while crawling into the bed with him, wrapping my arms around him and putting my head on his shoulder and I stayed like that for an hour. That night everyone stayed with me.

"O.K. Mrs. Jonas, Mrs. Oken." Rena said

"Miss. Oken now." I said

"Oh right I heard sorry." Rena said

"Thank you." I said

"O.K. then Um you two can go home on well actually you two can go home tomorrow." Rena said

"Oh wow." Lily said

"Lil's you're coming home." Kevin said

"I know Kev." Lily said

"Um dad do you think you could take me back to your cause I don't think I will be able to go back home for awhile." I said

"Of course Bud." My dad said

**There is chapter 4 hope you liked it please review and tell me what you thought. So I decieded to change the story a litte bit by kepping Jackson alive for a little bit longer and killing Oliver and the next chapter will be the last chapter of the flash back then I wil go back to the other part of the story. ;-) Chow**

**-Kate**


End file.
